


Inhale, Exhale with My Flow

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, weed!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Sam and Tina find Stoner Brett's stash hidden in one of the classrooms and decide to partake in a little herbal refreshment. Basically, the smoke the weed and highness happens.  Takes place sometime between Puppet Master and Trio. Title comes from the song "Indo Smoke" by Mista Grimm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale with My Flow

Thursdays were long days for Blaine, Sam and Tina. They had Glee rehearsal, followed by student council. Glee rehearsals were long and tiring as they prepared for Nationals and occasionally stressful as Marley and Jake were still quite tense. Their relationship issues so closely reminded Blaine of his own mistakes from earlier in the year, that he can't help but feel it personally when they fought.

Student council wasn't as bad being the end of the year. The meetings mostly consisted of Sam doing impressions for the entire hour while Blaine made detailed notes for his eventual sucessor.

Thursdays were long and tiring and most people would go home and crash and maybe skype their fiances, but as graduation approached, Blaine, Sam and Tina were spending most of their time together. (Kurt was not particularly pleased when he signed onto skype with Maroon 5 playing in the background to find Sam and Tina joining Blaine on the call.)

That particular Thursday, before going home, Blaine dragged them into the crafts classroom before driving them to his house.

"What are we even doing in here? Are you making creepy puppets again?" Tina asks, "and why do you have keys to this classroom?"

"Janitor Figgins loaned them to me. He said he admired my attempt to take Sue down and offered his help with anything I ever needed. And well, I need some scrapbooking supplies." Blaine says as he lets them into the classroom and turns on the light.

"Blaine, you are stealing! What would Nightbird say?" Sam asks in shock. 

"It's not stealing if I have permission to take what I want. As long as I promise it's not for puppets."

"You really get everything you want. You're like a gay Fertis Bueller and it's not fair," Tina complains, watching with her arms crossed as Blaine digs through a supply closet.

"If he's Ferris does that make me Cameron? Because I'd totally steal my Dad's car, but he just has a truck, nothing as sick as Cameron's Dad's car. Or Blaine's Dad's car, we should steal your Dad's car before we go to New York!"

"Sam, my Dad said he'd let you take the car around the block, we don't need to steal it."

"Can we pretend we're stealing it? I think I found our ditch day plans!" Sam says.

Blaine just rolls his eyes as he fills his backpack with crafting supplies. As he goes go close the door to the supply closet, a small paper bag falls out. Blaine picks it up and looks inside. 

"Whoa."

*****************

Blaine, Sam and Tina sit in a circle on the floor of Tina's bedroom with the bag in the middle.

"Are we really doing this? We're gonna do this? Are you sure we should do this?" Blaine whispers nervously.

"We should totally do it. What harm could it do, it's harmless." Tina says staring at the bag.

"I wouldn't say it's harmless, long term use can affect our memory, our voices -"

"Long term use, Blaine. Calm down."

"You totally don't have to. You can just watch me and Tina do it. No pressure."

"Sure, I'll just sit here, the odd one out and watch you two. Sounds like a great time."

"Oh my God, fine. I'll call Brett, tell him we found his stash then we can go to your house and crowd around your laptop and watch Frozen. Again. But we broke into the school, found weed, so we might as well smoke it. There's even little papers in the bag. It was meant to be," Sam says.

Blaine thinks for a second, "Okay, fine. I'll do it. But do either of you know how to roll a joint?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure these are blunt rollers," Tina says. Blaine and Sam just stare at her.

"Tina, how do you know that?" Blaine asks.

"Um, movies, music. I'm not all Disney and show tunes and I did date Mike and Artie. What, I can't have layers?"

"Okay, well do either of you know how to roll a blunt then?"

"Google it. I'm sure there's a youtube video or something," Sam says.

*********

One google search and two arguments later, Tina holds the blunt to her lips and lights it. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes, face turning red as she tries not to cough. She only manages a few seconds before letting it out and finally allowing herself to cough.

"Oh my god," she says, her voice sounding raspy. She passes it along to Sam.

"Alright, alright, alright," Sam says, in his McConaughey voice, before putting the blunt in his mouth and inhaling deeply. His eyes water and he gives in and coughs, immediately falling into a coughing fit. He hands the blunt to Blaine while trying to regain his breath. Tina laughs and smacks him on the back.

“Stop hitting me!” Sam says between coughs.

“That’s what my Mom does when my baby cousin coughs!” Tina says, laughing. They start arguing, and don’t notice as Blaine starts to put the blunt up to his mouth.

“Ew Sam, you got it all wet. I’m pretty sure Google said getting saliva all over the blunt is a party foul,” Blaine complains with a frown before finally putting it in his mouth and inhaling. He manages to hold the smoke in longer than Tina and Sam and lets it out with a smile and just one small cough.

Blaine smiles proudly, “That wasn’t so hard, if you don’t think about coughing, you won’t want to cough.”

Sam and Tina glare at him, Tina snatches the blunt from Blaine’s hand and puts it in her mouth, taking it out and frowning. “Ew, Sam, Blaine’s right, you slobbered all over this.”

“I can’t help it, okay? It’s the lips.”

*****************************************

30 minutes and one trip to the kitchen later, Tina and Sam are sitting on her bed with cans of Dr. Pepper and a box of chocolate cakes between them while Blaine paces the floor.

“I know you guys are going to think this is crazy, but what if Principal Sue intentionally caused that gas leak? What if she was trying to kill us, or Mr. Schue? She hates us, and she knows she can’t make us lose Nationals, that wouldn’t work anymore, we’re too good. So she tries to slowly suffocates us with gas. And then she could blame it on Figgins. I have to warn Figgins!” Blaine says pulling out his phone.

“Blaine, No. Have some cake. These cakes are so good. Do you think there’s weed in the cakes? There has to be because otherwise, they wouldn’t be this delicious?” Tina grabs the package from where it’s sitting on the bed and tilts her head to the side to try to read it. She then turns the box sideways and lies down, squinting at the box, before she throws her other arm over her eyes, her shoulders shaking.”

“Tina, no!” Sam says with his mouth full, “No crying, do not start crying.” Sam leans over Tina and moves her arm from where it’s covering her face, only to see that she’s laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“I think I forgot how to read. I can’t read those ingredients. I can’t read anything! What are words right now? I don’t know, they’re just coming out of my mouth and I can’t read them. Blaine, can you understand words right now?”

Blaine stops pacing, and furrows his brow in thought. “I can understand you, I think.”

“We should try using words. But how?” Sam asks, he taps his index finger to his temple in thought, Tina stares at him blankly.

“I know!” Blaine pulls out his phone and starts texting, “If I forgot how to use words, Kurt would tell me. I really hope I didn’t though, because Kurt likes when I use words. He likes it a lot. If i forget how to use words he won’t want to marry me because I’d be wordless. I don’t want to be wordless. What if i can’t sing either? We have Nationals soon, WHY DID WE DO THIS?” Blaine starts pacing again, muttering to himself.

“Calm down, you’re like harshing my mellow. Have some cake,” Sam says, Tina just laughs.

“We didn’t find out if there’s weed in the cake.”

“Because you forgot how to read and freaked Blaine out. Be calm around the Blaine, okay. And Blaine, no crying. If Tina can’t cry, neither can you.”

“But what if Kurt finds out we forgot words?”

“He’ll be totally happy because you’d just have more sex. Like you always say you guys communicate really well when you have sex, just use sex to talk. Like blow jobs can mean like, “take out the trash” or something.

“Oh my God Sam. You’re a genius. I’m really good at blow jobs.”

“Trust me, I lived with Kurt for a while, I’ve heard.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Blaine joins them on the bed and lies on his back and closes his eyes.

“Guys?” Tina ask suddenly. “Guys, do you hear that music?” Tina asks again.

Sam looks around the room, “I hear it too. Blaine, do you hear music?”

“I hear The Beatles, I thought it was just because I was thinking about Kurt.”

“Blaine, your pants are making music.” Sam says.

“Yeah they are,” Tina says and immediately starts laughing. Blaine reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

“Aw, Kurt’s calling me. I was thinking of him and then he called me.” Blaine smiles at them, puts the phone down and smiles.

“You should probably answer it.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t. Guys, I’m so high right now,” Tina says, “and you’re also so high right now. If Kurt finds out we’re so high, he’s definitely gonna get all Kurt like and he’s gonna be all “Blah blah about it.”

Blaine’s phone starts ringing again.

“He has to answer it or else Kurt is gonna get like extra Kurt and be all mad and his eyebrow are gonna do that thing. Then Blaine’s gonna be all freaked out and sad and I can’t deal with sad Blaine, Tina, I’m too high.”

“Fine, Blaine, answer your phone, but try to not sound like you just smoked a lot of weed.”

Blaine’s eyes widen in panic, “But how?”

“I don’t know!”

Sam grabs Blaine’s phone and answers it.

“Um… hi Kurt. Blaine’s right here. Hold on…” Sam says really slowly. He then puts the phone on speaker.

“You put the phone on speaker, right Sam?” Kurt asks.

“Hi Kurt!” Blaine says brightly.

“What’s going on over there? First you sent me that text that was pretty much indecipherable, and then you don’t answer your phone. I was starting to get worried.”

“There’s nothing to worry about Kurt, Blaine totally didn’t find Brett’s weed stash and bring it to Tina’s house and we definitely did not smoke it,” Sam explains nervously. Tina attempts to glare at him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kurt then starts laughing, “Oh my God, where did you find Brett’s weed?”

“The craft room. You’re not mad? But I think I forgot my words,” Blaine tells him.

“Aw, sweetie, you’ll get them back, I promise. And be careful what you eat when you give into the munchies, the resulting stomach ache is as bad as any hangover. Trust me. I think I ate everything at Taco Bell.”

“Wait, you’ve totally done this before!” Sam says, pointing at the phone.

“Once. With the band. And I hated it. I had thoughts, but I couldn’t communicate them well and my throat burned and even though Elliot made us a filter with dryer sheets, the apartment needed some serious Fabreezing the next day. Not for me. But sweetie, seriously, I thought you’d butt texted me while being ax murdered, so if this does become a habit, turn your phone off. I can’t handle that kind of stress right now.”

“I’m sorry, did I use any actual words in that text?’

“No honey, not really. I’m gonna let you guys get back to that. And remember our agreement. Call me in the morning.” Kurt hangs up and Blaine smiles at the ceiling.

“What’s your agreement, Blaine?” Tina asks.

“What agreement?”

“You guys have a sex agreement, don’t you. Did Kurt give you permission to have sex with Sam?”

“Aw, you still wanna do me?”

“Let’s watch something.” Blaine says instead, getting up and going to Tina’s dvd collection.

**********************

Blaine wakes up on top of Tina, the dvd menu to “The Fifth Element” playing. He frowns and clears his throat then shakes Sam awake.

“Ugh, I am so thirsty. Like super thirsty,” Sam says sitting up.

“We should go, we have school tomorrow and it’s almost midnight.”

“Do you think Brett’s going to know we stole his stash?” Blaine whispers.

“Nah, he probably forgot he even put that there. But we should probably not tell anyone.”

“Yeah, definitely not telling anyone. I also definitely could drink a lake right now. Let’s wake Tina and tell her we’re leaving, I have a case of water in my trunk.” Blaine says, before leaning over and shaking Tina awake. She doesn't’ budge.

“We should just go. She’s not getting up.”

“Yeah, I’ll text her when I get home.”

*************************************

“So, there’s still some left, you know,” Tina says as they walk to her locker at school the next day.

Blaine looks around them to make sure no one’s around.

“It’s not a habit if you do it twice.”

“And we wouldn’t want it to go to waste, either,” Sam says.

“So, one more time, no big deal. It’s totally harmless,” Tina says.

“Yeah, okay. But just until we’re out. We’re not gonna like, start buying it or anything.”

“Totally recreational. It’s just something to cross off our bucket lists.”

“Exactly.” They nod and Tina opens her locker.

“So, your house again tonight, Tina?” Blaine asks.

“Yes, but we need to stop at the grocery store first. And we should order a pizza, my Mom is gonna know what’s up if we eat everything in the house.”

“It’s a plan.”


End file.
